The Book of Life
by Magical wings
Summary: REVISED! My first fic. Here's the summary: Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong and leaves Sakura behind. And...wait! Who's this new girl? What's she doing with the Clow Book? Or... am I mistaken? Please R&R! No partners yet...
1. New cards, New adventures

**The Book of Life**

By: Magical wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura...(though I wish I do...) So don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 1: "New cards, New adventures"

After capturing the Void card and confessing both their feelings, a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes named Li Syaoran is going back to Hong Kong, China by the order of his mother, Li Yelan.

At the airport

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Promise?" an auburn-haired girl with emerald green eyes said in reply, putting out her right pinky finger. This girl happened to be Kinomoto Sakura.

"I promise." Said Li who is also holding out his pinky.

"Then, I'll be waiting for you, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran grinned at Sakura in reply.

Syaoran then boarded his plane to Hong Kong with thoughts of Sakura in his mind. He sat beside the window. He looked at the fading figure of Tomoeda airport as the plane took flight. 'I guess I won't be here for some time. I just hope that I get back in time for Sakura.' And with this, he let out a sigh.

At Hong Kong airport

"Flight HKT 794 will be arriving in 5 minutes time. Relatives waiting for their loved ones who are in this flight may now wait at the 'Arrivals Area'."

"Let's go, girls," a woman named Li Yelan said to her 4 daughters.

"Coming!" the 4 girls said in chorus as they went after their mother.

"Flight HKT 794 has landed"

Li Syaoran went down the plane and went to get his baggage. After that, he proceeded to the Arrivals Area looking for his mother and sisters.

"Xiaolang! Over here!" came a couple of female voices that Syaoran knew so well for he turned to where the voices came from. It was his mother and his sisters.

"Let's go now." Yelan said.

It was nighttime when they arrived at the Li Clan Mansion.

"I guess you're tired already. You should get some rest. We'll discuss your ahem wedding first thing tomorrow morning." Yelan continued as they approached the giant front doors of the mansion.

"But I don't want to! And besides, you'd probably set me up again with another girl!" Syaoran shouted, trying to argue back at his mother.

"But you're the future leader of our clan! You know you must marry some girl in due time! And you should watch your mouth, Xiaolang!" Yelan said with fury clearly seen in her voice.

Syaoran wanted to argue back, but decided not to. Yelan proceeded to the front door.

"Oh, and by the way, I WILL NOT set you up with someone else anymore. I already know that you like that Kinomoto Sakura. And if you don't love her, I will let you choose until you're 20. If you haven't chosen someone by that time, then will be the time I will force you with someone. But until then, I'll let you marry for love." Yelan said emphasizing WILL NOT with a hint of calmness in her voice.

Syaoran blushed at the thought and mention of Sakura's name. He didn't think that his mother would let him off this easily.

The door opened and Meiling suddenly jumped at Syaoran knocking him off his thoughts.

"Hi 'cuz! Long time no see!" Meiling greeted him.

"Hello...Meiling..."Syaoran trailed off gasping for air as Meiling suffocated him with her tight hug.

"Uhh...Meiling...could...you...just...let...go?" Syaoran managed to say.

"Oops...eheheh...Gomen nasai!" Meiling apologized. Syaoran took a deep breath.

"You should try to lose some weight."

"And why is that so?" Meiling asked playfully.

It's because you're already getting heavier by the day." Syaoran tried to hold back a laugh coming through.

"Not funny, Xiaolang!" Remembering that Yelan was still there, Meiling bowed and greeted her. "Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa, Meiling. Could you call our maids to help Xiaolang here with his luggage to bring to his room?"

"Hai!" Meiling answered, turning to the brightly lit living room and began shouting,

"Miysu, Tienwey, Zixiao! Come here quickly!"

3 maids came and helped then in. Syaoran went to his room. Not long after, he instantly slept, dreaming of Sakura.

Meanwhile, in another mansion, in another street in Hong Kong

A girl around Syaoran's age was standing atop the Tokyo tower. She had long, beautiful golden brown hair that flows like a river and a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. A pair of eyes rarely seen in any part of the world. She is wearing a red and white chiongsan with matching red slippers that looked like Syaoran's. One that she usually wears for she belongs in a wealthy clan. She was holding a baton of red and white.

Standing...uhh...floating beside her was a small, white animal that looks a lot like a stuffed toy. It looks a lot like Cerberus (Keroberos/Kero), except that he is white. Pure white with orange eyes and red wings.

It began showering cards. It seemed like the Clow Cards that Sakura caught. But it's different.

The girl and the small animal beside her jumped from the top of the building. The cards turned to rose petals. Then came a sound. Sounds like a ringing bell.

"Ooeee!" shouted the girl, holding her alarm clock. "Oh, it's just a dream. Another one of those dreams. Could it have a meaning?" she wondered, looking at the time. "Ooeee! It's already 7:20 in the morning! I'm going to be late for breakfast!" With that, she ran towards her bathroom, her walk-in closet and began to get dressed in her school uniform.

A head popped in. "Is there a problem, young miss?"

"Hmh? Uh, no." She replied holding her hair as she tried to tie it into two ponytails.

"Very well. Breakfast will be on the table in 5 min. Your parents are waiting for you at the dining hall." The maid said as she went down.

The girl with long, golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes went down to join her parents in eating breakfast.

That afternoon, after school

The girl with her best friend, a girl with long blue hair and violet eyes named Zaimeta Jumi surname first, right? were walking on the roads of Hong Kong, going home.

"You know, Jumi-chan, I have these weird dreams lately. As if I'm in Tokyo, Japan or something."

"I know, Yuri-chan. You've told me about it all morning."

Kazekiuchi Yuri blushed. "Oops...sorry about that. That's all in my mind today. I don't know why, but I feel like it's telling me something. Like something's about to happen."

"Is that so?" Jumi asked.

Yuri and Jumi passed by the Li Clan Mansion.

"You know, in one of my dreams, it told me that in this mansion lived a descendant of Clow Reed. You know, the one who created the famous Clow Cards. But I doubt it."

"Really now, Yuri-chan, I think you're going a bit too far now with what you just said." Jumi stated, giggling.

Yuri stopped and also started giggling.

At the Kazekiuchi Mansion

The 2 girls arrived. They proceeded to the mansion library to do some research assigned to them. Yuri went past a book named "Life". Curious, she took and magically opened the lock it has without even noticing what she had done. There, she found cards. She took out the card at the top. She called Jumi.

"Jumi-chan, look at this. Isn't this like the famous Clow Cards?"

"It looks like, but it's impossible! The Clow Cards were caught!"

"I know. Demo, I guess this is a different set. Look! I don't remember any 'wing card' in the cards created by Clow.

"I guess so."

Yuri called out the first card without knowing it. "The...Wing."

Unexpectedly, a big gust of wind as felt by the two girls. Most of the cards flew out. The books in the library fell off the shelves.

"What's happening, Yuri-chan?" Jumi called out.

"I don't know!" Answered Yuri.

Soon, everything came to a stop. Yuri looked at the book of cards. Everything except 2 cards was gone. The 2 remaining cards are called 'The Wing' and 'The Life'.

"What will I do now?" tears started to form on Yuri's eyes.

"Don't worry, Yuri-chan. We'll be able to find it...somehow."

Suddenly, the book started glowing. Something is coming out from it! Afraid, the 2 girls stared at it, slowly moving away from the book.

"Thank you ever so much for waking me up!" a small voice said.

Vocabulary Words

· -chan honor given to a friend (usually to girls)

· Demo but

· Gomen nasai I'm sorry

· Hai yes; ok

· Konbanwa Good evening

· -kun honor given to a friend (usually to boys)

Author's Note

Who's this Yuri and Jumi? From whom (or what) did the voice come from? Will Syaoran come back to Tomoeda? Will Yuri be able to find the so-called 'cards'?

Names here are on Japanese order. Surname is placed before the first name. Example: When I say Kazekiuchi Yuri, the American order for this is Yuri Kazekiuchi.

Thanks for reading my fic! I'm not sure when I can post the next chapters but it is still being written. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Arigato gozaimas (thank you very much)! Please Read and Review! I'll be waiting!

I'm not sure when I'll post the 2nd chap but I hope it's soon! Please R+R. Thanks!


	2. The Invitation

**The Book of Life **

by Magical Wings

MW: Terribly sorry it took me soooooooooooooooooooooo long to get this chappie up...(well, you get the point when I said long...)...I hope people will still support this fic...Oh, and special thanks to my three first reviewers! Well, on with the story!

Summary: Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong and leaves Sakura behind. And...wait! Who's this new girl? What's she doing with the Clow Book? Or... am I mistaken?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol or any of the canon characters here. They all belong to Clamp. The only ones I own are Yuri, Jumi and the rest of the group as well as the Life Cards...

---------------

**Chapter 2: The Invitation **

---------------

Yuri and Jumi screamed at the sight of the small animal that came out of the book. Yuri instantly realized that the small animal she was facing is the very same one she was with in her dreams. She immediately stopped screaming and slowly crawled toward the animal.

"What are you? I mean...who are you?" Yuri blurted out. She was positively unsure of what she should say or ask the floating presence before her.

The small animal stretched its tiny arms and legs. It looked at Yuri and smiled.

"I am Yappitte, Guardian beast of this book, The Book of Life. I look like a stuffed animal but this is just my false form."

"False form?" Yuri interrupted.

"Yes. It means that this is what I look like when I don't have enough power to return to my true form. Or...if I don't want to." Yappitte replied with a sheepish grin. He turned to look at Jumi, who is now back to her senses.

"And...what did you say that is?" Jumi asked, pointing at the open book where Yappitte came from earlier.

"This is the Book of Life. You probably know Clow Reed, right?" Yappitte asked and the two girls nodded. "Now, this book holds cards like that…" Yapitte points to the cards the two girls were holding. "Those cards were created by Clow Reed's best friend, Genesis. This book holds a lot more of those…what the! What happened!" Yappitte asked the two girls in a panicked voice.

"All we know is when Yuri said 'The Wing' a gust of wind came. I think most of the cards flew out and this was the only thing that's left." Jumi explained, handing over the Life Card to Yappitte.

"Good! This is the most important card! Now tell me, in whose hands did the book open?" Yappitte asked eagerly.

"Mine." Yuri replied.

"Would you please tell me both your names?"

"Kazekiuchi, Yuri. Call me Yuri." The girl with long brown hair said.

"Zaimeta, Jumi. Call me Jumi." The girl with blue hair said.

"Ok, Yuri, hold out your right hand.

_O Book of Life, kindly give me your key._

_Here's the girl who's destined to be_."

The book glowed. A small key came out of its lock. It grew to a red and white baton. Under it was the life crest formed by a light.

"Yuri! Grab the baton!" Yappitte called to her.

"I…I can't! It's too bright!"

"You can, Yuri! I know you can do it!" Jumi called out.

Yuri held out her right hand and in an instant, she got the baton. She instinctively twirled the baton as she heard Yappitte say something.

"Good! Now, repeat what I say…

_O key of Gen, I'm the girl destined to be_

_Give me the magic from within_

_Enchantment of the stars, the moon and the sun_

_The power of planets, the power that's ours._

_Release, now_!"

Yuri repeated. A circle with diagonal rings appeared on top of the bare baton. Inside the circle was a star.

"Now Yuri, take this card and call out its name." Yappitte told Yuri.

"Ok…" Yuri said and twirled the baton. "Life Card!"

All the books went back to their shelves. All except the Book of Life which remained lying open on the floor. Jumi gasped. Yappitte grinned.

"Wow, that was great, Yuri!" Jumi said.

"Very good! I couldn't have done it better myself!" Yappitte exclaimed.

"This is sooo cool!" Yuri said. She couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Then, I now proclaim you…a cardcaptor!" Yappitte told Yuri.

"Wow! Cardcaptor Yuri!" Jumi exclaimed. Stars started to form on her eyes. Yuri grinned. She knew what those stars meant.

"This is sooo going to be a great big adventure!" Yuri said happily. "Xie xiea/n: that's Chinese for thank you… Yappitte!" she said and grabbed the book's guardian for a tight hug.

"It's nothing. Please, call me Yapi for short. a/n: great! I was getting tired of typing Yappitte over and over again…;; By the way, you have to go to Japan to collect the cards." Jumi's eyes started to glow more. _This would be so much fun!_

"Why?"

"That's where the Clow cards were released. Clow Reed and Genesis made it a point that wherever the other set of cards were opened, the next set would be there as well. So, that's where the cards are going."

"That's great! I'll tell mama and chie chie a/n: Chinese for older sis! that I'll be going to Japan to train. I **AM **going to be future leader of the clan anyways: Yuri said, smiling.

"Nice idea! I'll tell mama and papa I'll be going to help you train! Is that okay, Yuri?" Jumi stated.

"Fits well with my alibi…" Yuri said. All three present started laughing.

"Better start packing! We'd have to get there as soon as possible! We wouldn't want the cards to start havoc while we're gone, right?" Yapi said amidst the laughter of the two girls.

"Right!" The two girls replied together. They both felt like going on vacation. Little do they know of the dangers waiting for them…

**  
At the Li Clan Mansion…In Syaoran's bedroom…**

Syaoran was daydreaming about Sakura again…how he wished to see her…how he missed her. Suddenly, Syaoran felt a very strong aura. Wondering whose is it, he followed his senses and stared out the window.

A girl was going out of the mansion in front of theirs. She was wearing a red tube blouse under her bright yellow sleeveless blazer. The ends of her blazer were tied, letting it hang just above her waistline. She paired it with a plain white knee-length skirt and dainty white slip-on sandals. Her golden brown hair flowed with the wind.

This was the first time Syaoran saw this girl. He couldn't help being attracted to her beauty. His green aura extended out, trying to feel her brilliant white one. Her aura felt so pure…so innocent. Just then, Syaoran saw a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes piercing through his amber ones.

As late as he was in realizing that she was looking at him, he scrambled backwards and closed his jade curtains as fast as he could. His heart hammered in his chest.

"That was…" and his thought hung in mid-air, his heart still drumming wildly.

"Xiao Lang! Aunt Yelan wants to see you right away!" Meiling's voice drifted through the silence, as well as her thunderous knocking on his bedroom door.

"Okay, Meiling! I'll be down there in a few moments!" Syaoran shouted at the door. _Damn. She didn't have to break the door down._

When Syaoran went down to their spacious living room, Yelan was already sitting on the comfy couch by the glass sliding doors. When he left, there was an evident smile pasted across his handsome face.

**  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Tomoeda, Japan…**

Two girls were watching videos taken by one of the girls and starred the other one. Stars were on one pair of eyes and a sweatdrop on the other girl's head. Just then, one of them stood stiffly.

"Nani?"

"Nan' des' ka, Sakura-chan?"

"I feel…no, it can't be… "

"Clow Cards?"

"Yeah. Just like when I sensed the Void Card's presence."

"Let's call Eriol-kun."

"Nice idea."

**  
Moments later…**

"Hello, Hiiragizawa residence. Eriol speaking." a/n: Very polite!

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun?"

"Sakura ! Is that you?"

"Hai…Eriol-kun, there's something I want to ask you…"

"You've felt the aura of a Life Card, am I right?"

"Yeah, I've felt…WHAT?"

And so Eriol told Sakura all about Genesis and the Life Cards. It's been a while since Sakura had so many questions in mind.

"Eriol-kun? Do you have any idea why the Life Cards are here in Japan?" Sakura queried.

"I'm not sure when and where the cards were released, as well as who did it. But I am sure of one thing. Genesis was Clow-sama's best friend. Upon creating both the Clow and Life Cards, they made a magical bond that wherever the first book is opened, the cards of the other must be there as well. Genesis and Clow were more than best friends. In fact, they treated each other like their own brother. And that bond made their creations somewhat inseparable."

"Souka. Arigatou, Eriol-kun. Very much."

"Dou itashimash'te, Sakura-san. I should've told you earlier. But it never crossed my mind that the cards will be released so soon. Is Tomoyo with you?"

"Hai. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please."

"Moshi moshi. Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo's melodic voice rang through Eriol's receiver.

"Tomoyo-chan, please take care of Sakura-san."

"You know I will, Eriol-kun"

"I know. Just be more cautious. These cards are more powerful than the Clow Cards. You can ask Sakura later about the cards. But for now, just be more careful. Genesis was stronger than Clow Reed and the cards were kept for a longer period of time."

"Will you come back here? To Tomoeda?"

"Maybe."

"Then, I will wait for you, Eriol-kun."

"Goodbye for now, Tomoyo-chan."

"Bye." And then they hung up. When Tomoyo turned to Sakura, her eyes were now starry and Sakura sweatdropped. The Sakura told Tomoyo of the Life Cards and Genesis.

**  
The next day, in Hong Kong…**

"Aiiyaaa! I'm…Oh! It's only 7. I'm still on time." Yuri exclaimed.

"What the!" Yapi awoke, yawning.

"Oh! Good morning, Yapi. Sorry id I woke you up. I am so excited that I'll be in Japan tomorrow! Much more of the adventures I'll probably have there! Oh, and new friends I'd have, too!" Yuri said as she brushed her long golden brown hair.

"I wouldn't count on it, but I'd like to see Kero again!"

"Kero? Who's he?"

"You'll know."

"Okay. Bye, Yapi! See you after school!"

"See 'ya!" Yapi said amd flew to his mini bedroom.

**  
Later, at Hong Kong Elementary…**

"Yuri! Tsao an! a/n: Good morning in Chinese! Jumi called as Yuri entered the room.

"Tsao an!" a girl beside Jumi also said.

"Tsao an, pheng you! a/n: that's pronounced as p-heng yo…and means friend… Yuri replied and started towards her seat.

Moments later, the bell rang and Tiu-laoshi a/n: another Chinese word, that's Mandarin for teacher… came to start their class.

"Today will be the last day for two of our most beloved students here at Hong Kong Elementary. Before we start today's lesson, let's all wish Yuri Kazekiuchi and Jumi Zaimeta a safe trip to Japan." Tiu-laoshi said. The students cheered them on, wishing them a happy and safe trip.

During lunch, one of Yuri and Jumi's friends came over and told them that she would be having a party later that day and asked them to come over.

"Sure, we'll come!" Yuri said.

"And I'm going to bring my digital camera!" Jumi said.

"Thanks! See 'ya this afternoon!" the girl said, walking away. Ruby eyes sparkled, happy that her friends accepted her invitation.

----------

**Author's Note:**

Who is the ruby-eyed girl? Ha, I'll bet even a toddler can answer that…!

Hey! Took a very long time since I posted the last chappie! Hope everyone like this fic! I don't know when I can update next, but I hope it won't take another year or so! winks Please R&R!


End file.
